


Broflix and chill

by ghostsinthedaylight



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsinthedaylight/pseuds/ghostsinthedaylight
Summary: Even har ikke svart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even har fortsatt ikke svart på den forbanna meldinga. Så dette er han sin feil. Serr liksom.

Han sitter å stirrer på mobilen, der den ligger på puta, akkurat som at det vil få den til å plutselig lyse opp med en ny melding. Det er gått fem timer allerede, og Even har fortsatt ikke svart. 

"Han svarer nok snart" kommer det fra laptopen, der han har Jonas på Skype. 

"Trokke det ass, er liksom greia hans det. Gi meg litt håp, også bare, trekker'n seg tilbake. Som om ingenting har skjedd" sier Isak mens han trekker lett på skuldrene. 

"Det er skikkelig dritt da! Herregud. Han kan jo ikke fortsette sånn? Vil du jeg skal banke'n? Jeg kan godt banke'n, liksom." 

"Nei, Jonas. Ingen skal banke noen" Isak kan ikke annet enn å små le. 

Han har virkelig savna Jonas de siste ukene. Og det er så utrolig befriende å ikke måtte bekymre seg over hva han kan si, eller rettere sagt, ikke si. 

"Men si fra da, når han svarer. Merker jeg er nervøs her sjæl ass." Jonas rister på hodet, og gliser bredt. 

"Du? _Nervøs?_ Hva faen er du nervøs for?" 

"Herregud mann, det her er jo mer dramatisk enn et tv show på nrk liksom!" sier Jonas og begynner å le. 

"På nrk, faktisk." 

Plutselig kommer det et pip fra mobilen, som fortsatt ligger henslengt på puta. Og Isak snur så fort på hodet at han nesten får litt vondt i nakken. 

"Peip det i telefon din nå?? Hørte jeg et pip?!" 

Isak plukker opp telefonen og snur seg tilbake til laptopen, hvor Jonas har nærmest trykket hele trynet opp i web kameraet, akkurat som om det skal gjøre at han ser telefonen bedre. 

"Hva står det da?! Halloooo! Isaaaaaaaak!! Jeg veit jeg er awesome ass, men sjæl ikke jeg kan se gjennom mobiler" 

Isak er plutselig blitt akutt tørr i munnen, og klarer ikke helt å svare. Så han bare snur mobilen mot web kameraet, slik at Jonas kan se skjermen.

Hvor det står 

_< 1 ny melding fra Even Kosegruppa>_

"Even Kosegruppa? Serr? Du ass." Igjen så gliser Jonas mens han rister lett på hodet, før han plutselig blir alvorlig. 

"Du må åpne den. Vi har venta på at han skal svare siden føkkings klokka 3, Isak. Det er legit nesten en hel skoledag, okay? Alt for lenge" 

"Jeg veit. Men. Om jeg åpner den da, så er det ikke no going back. Ikke sant? Og hva om han skriver at det var en mistake, og at han aldri vil se meg igjen? Jeg tror ikke at ---" 

Isak merker det er like før stemmen brister, og prøver å skjule det ved å hoste. Det er ikke akkurat en vellykket taktikk da, for å si det mildt. 

"Isak, dude. Ta å pust dypt inn, også åpner du meldinga. Han brydde seg nok til å legge en tegning i lomma di! Faen mann, han brydde seg nok til å lage en tegning i første omgang!"

Isak nikker for seg selv, for han veit det Jonas sier gir mening. Men likevel, han klarer ikke helt å slå fra seg tanken om at det som kommer til å stå i denna meldinga bare er noe sånn som 

_"Slett nummeret mitt"_

Eller no annet like dramatisk og hjerteknusende. Even er jo tross alt glad i episke kjærlighetshistorier, og de ender jo aldri bra. 

"Isak! Hallo!! Hva står det da? Jeg dæver her!" 

Isak lukker øynene, puster dypt inn. Og trykker på message appen. 

_"Shit, sorry for drit seint svar!!! Jeg la den i lomma di når du hadde gym :) Menne... Tror kanskje vi burde ta å prate snart? Bare om du vil da! Kanskje jeg kan komme over til deg i morra?"_

Isak er sikker på at han har stirra på telefonen i en halv evighet allerede. Han kan fortsatt høre Jonas mase i bakgrunnen; om at han er nødt til å fortelle han hva det står, før han kommer igjennom dataen og kaldkvæler'n for å holde han på pinebenken så lenge. 

"Han, uhm... Han vil komme hit, i morra. Å prate." Isak løfter blikket opp fra mobilen, og får øyekontakt med Jonas på laptop skjermen. 

"Hva svarte du a? Du sa ja, ikke sant? Isak! Du sa ja? Men helt serr, vil du at jeg skal være der når han kommer eller?" 

Isak ser tilbake på mobilen, tommelene svever over tastaturet. Han lukker øynene og lar alt annet enn Even gli ut av fokus. Han holder pusten, før han lar fingrene fly. Når han åpner øynene igjen, står det _"Ok. Du kan komme sånn rundt 7?"_ og han trykker send før han rekker å angre seg. 

Han slipper pusten igjen så fort han ser meldingen er blitt levert. Og denne gangen tar det ikke mer enn et par sekunder før det dukker opp et svar 

_"Da kommer jeg klokka 7!"_

Even. Kommer hit. Til Isak. I morra. For å prate. Her. Hvor sist de var sammen, ordentlig sammen, og de bare lå i denna senga og kyssa i timesvis. Hit. Kommer Even. Even kommer hit. 

Isak får ikke puste. Han må puste. Han kan jo ikke dø nå. _Even kommer i morra._ Han trekker pusten igjen, og puster sakte men sikkert inn og ut. Inn og ut. 

Plutselig kommer verden tilbake i fokus, og Isak kan høre Jonas i bakgrunnen der han fortsatt sitter og egentlig bare prater med seg selv.

"Isak, hallo!! Har du glemt at jeg er her eller? Hva svarte duuuuuuu???"

"Jeg, uhm, jeg sa ja. Så klart sa jeg ja. Herregud. Jeg kunne jo ikke si no annet enn ja."

Isak ser tilbake på laptopen igjen, og ser Jonas sitte der å smile bredere enn han kan huske å ha sett på lenge. Det får Isak til å smile også, det er utrolig hvor deilig det er å kunne dele disse tingene med noen. 

"Men, Jonas? Trokke jeg orker helt å være aleine i natt ass, får hvertfall ikke sove nå. Hadde du giddi å kommet over med engang? Ta med deg noen av de dritt filmene dine også, så kan vi ha sånn, veit a faen jeg, broflix and chill?"

"Broflix and chill??? Ja, det blir en hit ass. Men så klart mann. Jeg drar med engang! Og Isak? Drit stolt av deg ass, detta kommer til å bli bra."

**Author's Note:**

> Så jædda.


End file.
